


Fuga dalla Casa delle Ombre

by Nuel



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel
Summary: La pace è tornata a Dante’s Cove dopo che le Ombre sono state ricacciate nella loro prigione secolare, ma di Toby e Adam non c’è traccia.Mentre i ragazzi sono intrappolati nella Casa delle Ombre, il mondo morente da cui le malvagie entità che li hanno attaccati hanno avuto origine, le streghe e i maghi del Treesom rimasti sull’isola cercano un modo di riportarli a casa.
Relationships: Adam (Dante's Cove)/Toby Moraitis, Kevin Archer/Ambrosius Vallin
Kudos: 3





	1. Lontani

I  
**Lontani**

Il pavimento cigolò sotto il peso di Adam. Le vecchie tavole scricchiolavano, l'umidità macchiava i muri e c'era persino un'asse marcia, in cucina, sotto il lavello di pietra su cui aveva attecchito il muschio. Se le Ombre fossero state rinchiuse in quel mondo per secoli, non c'era da stupirsi che fossero incazzate quando erano riuscite a uscirne.  
L'aria puzzava di decomposizione, ma ormai ci era quasi fatto l'abitudine. Qualcuno - qualcuno che appartiene al pianoforte materiale o in qualunque modo si definisce chi aveva un corpo fisico, e quindi non le Ombre - aveva abitato lì, e con ogni probabilità ci era anche morto. In ogni caso, aveva costruito quella casa e realizzato un rudimentale sistema di filtraggio dell'acqua. C'è anche uno steccato spaccato su cui ancora si riconoscevano le rune magiche, un delimitare la casa e un orto con più erbacce che ortaggi.  
Se volevano sopravvivere, dovevano uscire di lì. Dovevano trovare il modo di tornare a casa o eventualmente impazziti, ma fino a quel momento notato capito da solo lo riparazione dell'era perfettamente funzionante per tenere l'ombra fuori dal perimetro dell'abitazione. Quando la staccionata era tornata intera le rune si erano riattivate, scacciando l'Ombre fuori e rendendo loro prigionieri.  
La cosa peggiore, però, era vedere lo sguardo di Toby ogni giorno più spento.  
Quando Adam entrò a porte chiuse trovando di nuovo lì, di fronte a quello specchio che si era affannato un ripulire della polvere con i resti di una tenda ormai strappata e sfilacciata.  
«Toby?». Risposta non ottenne. «Toby, per favore». Gli si avvicina, abbracciandolo e posandogli un bacio tra i capelli, ma lo sguardo di Toby rimase sullo specchio che rifletteva nei loro volti stanchi. Era la loro finestra sul mondo dal quale provenivano, ma non sapevano come usarla.  
Brocca Kevin, ma nessuno dei due sembrava in grado di vederli. Per contro, vederli assieme stava consumando Toby. Lo specchio si trova nella loro fotocamera, proprio di fronte al loro letto, e Adam non sapeva quante volte Toby ha picchiato i pugni contro il vetro, chiamato Kevin fino a perdere la voce. Kevin è addormentava tra le braccia di Bro dopo aver scopato con lui, lo baciava, rideva con lui e sembrava felice.  
Adam si chiedeva se Toby lo amasse ancora. Il dolore che vedeva negli occhi, la mandibola serrata ogni volta che vedeva le mani di Bro sulla pelle nuda di Kevin, gli spezzavano il cuore. Lui preferiva uscire e lasciare i loro ex amanti alla loro nuova vita, ma Toby restava a guardarli, come se avesse ancora bisogno di convincersi che Kevin non era più suo.  
Dalla frequenza con cui si scoprono e si aggiungono, Adam aveva intuito che il tempo scorresse in modo diverso nei due mondi, anche se era difficile capire quanto durasse un giorno nel regno delle Ombre: il solo era pallido e lontano, malato come la terra e come L'Acqua. L'alba sembrava mischiarsi al crepuscolo senza che fosse mai davvero giorno.  
«Andiamo, Toby. Ho bisogno di te in cucina ». Lo scosse piano, sorridendo nella speranza di strappargli un sorriso in risposta, ma riuscì solo a farlo sospirare.  
Toby scivolò fuori dal suo abbraccio e rivolse un altro sguardo allo specchio, su un letto dalle lenzuola sfatte su cui due uomini dormivano abbracciati e inconsapevoli.  
Lo seguì in cucina, fermandosi sullo stipite della porta, osservando le radici bitorzolute che aveva lasciato sul tavolo. Le gettò con poco entusiasmo in un paiolo di rame ammaccato, aggiungendo l'attenzione avanzata dalle precedenti cotture. Avevano riempito un secchio con acqua, usato e fatto bollire per maggiore sicurezza, ma non usato sprecarla, così Toby cercava di riutilizzare l'immagine di bollitura conservandola in una ciotola sbeccata.  
Anche la legna per accendere il fuoco era poca e per lo più umida. Toby aveva imparato ad accendere il fuoco quando, da ragazzino, andava in campeggio con il suo _pappou,_ suo nonno. Non era stato comunque semplice, per il quale era deciso di tenere il fuoco sempre acceso, all'interno di un piccolo caminetto che, forse, sarebbe riuscito ad asciugare un po 'l'aria malsana della casa.  
Adam aveva accatastato accanto al caminetto un po 'di legna che aveva trovato all'esterno, nella speranza che si nascondesse abbastanza da prendere fuoco senza problemi.  
«Domani potrei cercare un po 'di quelle bacche aspre che abbiamo mangiato l'altro giorno». Il silenzio stava diventando insopportabile, e non c'è più bacche nel perimetro della staccionata. Adam non poteva più fingere che non fosse diventato necessario uscire.  
«Non è prudente». Toby non alzò neanche lo sguardo. Lavorare senza entusiasmo con gli utensili che avevano trovato, vecchi di almeno due secoli, triturando l'erba aromatica più gialla che verde che cresceva sparuta nell'orto.  
«Forse potrei trovare qualcosa da mangiare», insistette Adam, «potrei provare a costruire delle trappole».  
La risata di Toby uscì forzata e sprezzante. «Hai sentito il verso di un solo uccello da quando siamo qui? Hai visto un insetto volare o strisciare per terra? ». L'acredine sgorgò dalla sua voce come Adam non ricordava di averla mai sentita. «Non c'è niente di vivo in questo posto! Niente, Adam ». Finalmente alzò gli occhi cerchiati su di lui. «E tra non molto non ci saremo nemmeno noi».  
Adam è sforzò di reggere il suo sguardo, e Toby torno a fissare le foglioline sul taglio, senza riprendere a sminuzzarle.  
«Mi dispiace». Adamo sospirò e tirò fuori dal senso di colpa che lo divorava, perché era colpa sua se erano finiti lì. «Non avresti dovuto cercare di salvarmi». Era stato lui a cadere nel tranello e farsi risucchiare dal portale che li aveva sputati in quel mondo morente.  
Toby scosse la testa. «Non potevo lasciarti solo». La sua voce era una nuova calma ma, se possibile, un Adam ha ancora più maschile perché era una calma rassegnata, di chi aveva già ottenuto la spugna. «Ti avevo promesso che saremmo stati sempre insieme, che non ti avrei mai lasciato».  
«Non era a questo che pensavi, quando l'hai detto».

**) O (**

Quando suonò il campanello, Kevin stava già infilando gli occhiali da sole. «Apro io!» Baciò Ambrosius sulle labbra e marciò verso porta. Bro lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che non sparì oltre la porta della veranda, poi rivolse gli occhi all'oceano. Era una giornata meravigliosa, le onde erano troppo basse per il surf e la spiaggia era praticamente deserta. C'era una brezza gentile che sfiorava le palme. Sembrava impossibile che solo poche settimane prima dell'isola sarebbe stata sconvolta da un tornado e da quella gente sembrasse impazzita. I telegiornali noti hanno parlato di isteria di massa e di incidenti a catena per spiegare quello che non poteva essere spiegato.  
  
Le labbra di Bro si stesero in un sorriso sprezzante. Erano riusciti a sigillare di nuovo le Ombre, le spazzate via via, e non la dispiaceva affatto che i turisti se ne facessero passare coi primi voli disponibili e che la Baia di Dante fosse rimasta semi-deserta. Aveva fatto ottimi affari acquistando un buon mercato dai residenti in ginocchio le proprietà distrutte dagli incendi, e una considerevole porzione dell'isola presto pagato pagato l'affitto a lui.  
Qualcuno si schiarì la voce, alle sue spalle. Avrebbe riconosciuto il timbro femminile e spocchioso di Grace tra mille. «A cosa devo l'onore di questa visita?». Si girò lentamente, facendo scivolare lo sguardo su di lei, senza perdere il sorriso beffardo.  
Grace si avvicina a un paio di passi, il mento alto e le labbra piegate nell'espressione sdegnosa, come se disprezzasse ancora. Probabilmente i loro rapporti non saranno mai cambiati davvero, neanche dopo tutto quello che è passato assieme, nemmeno ora che Grace era incinta.  
«Ti trovo in forma». La donna si porta le mani al ventre. La curva più morbida necessaria alla gravidanza è appena stata abbandonata, ma presto abbiamo dovuto abbandonare quei ridicoli abiti attillati. «Per una donna della tua età». Non poté fare a meno di aggiungere accarezzandosi al collo, facendo scivolare la mano verso il basso, con finta casualità, certo che gli occhi di lei hanno seguito il suo movimento, e fu ripagato dalla stizza che le comparve sul viso. «Ancora non torna Griff? Ho sentito dire che gli ormoni della gravidanza rendono le donne delle vere tigri ».  
Oh, se gli sguardi di Grace avessero potuto uccidere! Ma nulla l'avrebbe mai privato del piacere di infastidirla.  
Lei alzò il mento con ostentata e impotente superiorità, facendolo ridere di cuore.  
«Sono passata da solo per sapere se le tue ricerche hanno prodotto qualche risultato, Ambrosius, non per farmi insultare da te».  
«Grace», il chiamò con tono conciliare e divertito, «non voglio prenderti in giro. Abbiamo seppellito l'ascia di guerra ormai. Vuoi bere qualcosa? ».  
Lei mescò le labbra in una linea dura. «Meglio di no». Sospirò con troppa enfasi, come se volesse darsi un tono. «Non riesco a tenere nulla nello stomaco».  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio in un'espressione sinceramente sconcertata.  
«Nausee», dovette chiarire lei.  
"Oh!". Ambrosius smise di scherzare. Al di là di tutte le loro divergenze passate, sapeva quanto quel figlio fosse importante per Grace. «Beh, per rispondere alla tua domanda», cambiò discorso mentre rientrava in casa, «non ho trovato niente. Nessuna traccia magica, nessuna impronta, niente di niente ».  
Grace lo seguì, affilando lo sguardo. «Ma dobbiamo ritrovarli».  
«Dobbiamo?». Bro si fermò all'improvviso, girandosi verso di lei. «Non mi ero reso conto che tenessi così tanto a Toby e Adam».  
Grace incrociò le braccia sotto il seno. «Non ti stai affatto cercando, Ambrosius Vallin! Tu sei felice che Toby sia quanto più lontano possibile da Kevin ».  
Bro non cercò nemmeno di fingere. Le regalò un sorriso compiaciuto, da gatto che ha finalmente mangiato il topo. «Un altro mondo è una distanza a malapena sufficiente per Toby». La sua voce sembrò fare le fusa.  
«E Kevin lo sa?».  
L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è necessario che lo sappia».  
Grace stava perdendo la pazienza. «Lui non si arrenderà, lo sai», lo mise in guardia, «e quando scoprirà che non hai mosso un dito per cercare Toby ti si rivolterà contro un'altra volta e non riuscirai più a…».  
«Probabilmente sono morti, Grace!», La interruppe lui. «Mi dispiace, ma Toby e Adam non hanno nessuna possibilità di sopravvivere nel regno delle Ombre, e lo sai anche tu! Kevin se ne verrà una ragione ».  
Grace scosse la testa. «Quei ragazzi ci sono sorpresi altre volte, e se anche fossero morti, avremmo il dovere morale di ritrovarli».  
Ascesa di Ambrosius. «Tu parli a me di morale?». Nella sua risata trapelarono tutto il rancore e il dolore del loro passato. «Sta 'tranquilla, Grace. Le preoccupazioni non fanno bene né a te né al tuo bambino ».  
Lei alzò di nuovo il mento e se ne andò impettita, senza aver risolto niente.  
«Strega!», Sputò Bro, quando lei fu fuori portata.

**) O (**

Il negozio sulla spiaggia era ancora chiuso. Con la partenza dei turisti, non c'era fretta di riaprire il _Tropic Rush_ , soprattutto quando c'erano edifici più importanti da mettere in sicurezza; così Diana aveva preso l'abitudine di passare le giornate in casa o facendo lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia. Kevin andava a trovarla, ogni tanto. La donna era ancora profondamente abbattuta, ma almeno era tornata in sé. Il senso di colpa, però, non la lasciava; Kevin lo vedeva dai suoi occhi sempre arrossati. Piangeva. «Ti andrebbe una tazza di tè?». Diana sta tormentando le mani ma gli sorrideva, sollevata da non dover trascorrere le giornate da sola e, forse, grazie a lui non la reputazione responsabile di quanto era accaduto.  
  
  
Kevin si lasciò cadere sul divano. «Grazie. È una bella camminata da casa a qui ».  
«Hai inviato a considerare la casa di Ambrosius come la tua».  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle. «Dove altro potrei andare?».  
Pochi minuti dopo Diana posato su un vassoio sul tavolino da caffè e riempito due tazze di porcellana fin troppo raffinato per lo stile della casa. «I tuoi genitori?».  
Lui sporse il labbro inferiore. «Se anche mia madre avesse voluto cercarmi, il mio patrigno glielo avrebbe impedito».  
«Tu però potresti chiamarla. Sarà preoccupata, non credi? ».  
Kevin si porta la tazza alle labbra. Il tè era profumato e bollente. Troppo per chiunque altro, ma non per chi aveva ormai il potere della Casa del Sole dentro di sé. Bevve e sentì la magia che scorre nel proprio corpo assorbendo il calore. Sorrise soddisfatto; si sentiva potente, ma aveva imparato che la forza da sola non basta. Bro lo stava istruendo, e presto non avrebbe avuto più bisogno di un maestro, ma per il momento aveva bisogno di una guida.  
«Sono qui per altro, Diana».  
Lei teneva la tazza in mano, lo osservava. Diana era paziente e di buon cuore, era la persona giusta a cui chiudere, ma, come se avesse avuto un'intuizione, incassò la testa tra le spalle e bevve un sorso di tè, scottandosi. Anche se aveva riottenuto la magia, era debole, come se non ci fosse più fuoco dentro di lei. Sorriso imbarazzata e posò la tazza sul tavolino, pronta a scappare via con una scusa.  
Kevin la trattenne afferrandole una mano. «Per favore, Diana».  
La donna cerca di evitare il suo sguardo, ma alla fine si arrese and annuì.  
«Aiutami a cercare Toby».  
Le dita lunghe e ossute di Diana sono serrate sulla stoffa leggera del suo vestito a fiori, stropicciandolo sopra le ginocchia. «Non stai già pensando ad Ambrosius e Grace?», Chiese con un filo di voce.  
Kevin le lasciò la mano e abbassò lo sguardo. «È quello che dice fratello, ma sono passate settimane e non ha fatto nessun progresso».  
«E cosa ti fa credere che io possa riuscire dove lui ha fallito?».  
«Tu hai mandato Van nel passato perché impedisse a Michelle di suicidarsi».  
Diana si alzò di scatto, distogliendo lo sguardo. Kevin sapeva che era una mossa azzardata e che l'incantesimo era riuscita da solo grazie al solstizio della Bilancia, ma era anche convinto che lei fosse in grado di ritrovare Toby.  
«E guarda cos'è successo! Ho liberato le Ombre e ... ». Gli occhi le si inumidirono e Kevin si sentì terribilmente in colpa. «È stata tutta colpa mia», mormorò lei, portandosi le mani alla bocca e sussultando come se fosse sforzata di trattenere il pianto.  
«Sì. È stata colpa tua, quindi è compito tuo rimediare ». Kevin sapeva di essere crudele, ma è imposto da sostenere il suo sguardo mentre lei fissava gli occhi azzurri e sgranati nei suoi. Forse Diana voleva voluto gridare, forse voleva voluto mandarlo via, ma si sentiva responsabile e non l'avrebbe fatto. Annui. C'è dolore e paura nei suoi occhi, ma non si sarebbe tirata indietro, perché Diana cercava sempre di fare la cosa giusta, anche se non rifletteva abbastanza sulle conseguenze.  


_________________________  


_**Nota:** _

_Tanto per citare Grace, "La cagna è tornata"!_  
_Non mi faccio illusioni sul numero di lettori che questa fanfiction riuscirà a interessare perché così bene che la serie TV in Italia è praticamente sconosciuta, ma se qualche informazione, la_ **situazione è** _[qui](https://serietvconcept.wordpress.com/2019/06/20/dantes-cove-una-perenne-estate/) _ _._

_La Baia di Dante non ha una grande trama e non è nemmeno una brutta coerenza, ma ci sono Charlie David e Thea Gill, ea me tanto basta._   
  
_Con questa storia ho voluto osare un finale allo spettacolo che è stato interrotto lasciato l'isola devastata, i maghi sani e salvi ei poveri Ho cercato anche di mantenere i tempi, lo stile ei tagli degli episodi, pur suddividendoli in punti compatti per non farvi saltare da una scena all'altra come palline da tennis._  
_La storia è composta da cinque capitoli, è già conclusa, e la aggiornerò con cadenza settimanale._ _Se siete arrivati fin qui, magari potrebbe andarvi di fare un salto puro sulla mia pagina_ _[FB](https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/) _ _._

_A presto._ _^^_  



	2. Sensi di colpa

II

**Sensi di colpa**

Adam entrò in camera per togliere le lenzuola dal letto. Toby aveva detto che avevano abbastanza cenere per provare a lavarle con qualche vecchio sistema di cui gli aveva parlato suo nonno chissà quando. L’aveva guardato mettere la cenere a bollire in una pentola e poi filtrare l’acqua. Non aveva voluto dirgli che se non avesse funzionato avrebbero solo sprecato un sacco di acqua: era la prima volta, da quando erano lì, che Toby prendeva l’iniziativa di fare qualcosa.  
Anche se non gli aveva detto nulla, Adam credeva dipendesse dal fatto che la notte prima si era lamentato per l’ennesima volta di dover dormire su un materasso che sembrava fatto di foglie secche, che pungeva anche attraverso il cotone grezzo delle lenzuola umide e puzzolenti. In realtà puzzava tutto, lì, anche se cercava di non pensarci. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per una doccia.  
Mentre strattonava le lenzuola, una nuvola di polvere si alzò dal materasso, strappandogli una smorfia di disgusto. Sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio ritrovandosi a fissare Bro oltre il vetro.  
Si stava provando una nuova camicia nera; seta, probabilmente. Si pavoneggiava come un idiota, con un sorrisino vanitoso come se quello che vedeva gli piacesse da morire.  
Adam non poté fare a meno di sorridere e scuotere il capo. «Vorrei che potessi vederci, amico», mormorò sapendo che non c’era modo perché dall’altra parte dello specchio qualcuno si accorgesse di loro. Toby ci aveva provato in ogni modo, tranne rompendo il vetro: aveva troppa paura di perdere quell’unico flebile legame col mondo da cui provenivano.  
Si avvicinò alla specchiera e posò un palmo sulla superficie liscia e fredda. I polpastrelli scivolarono seguendo i tratti forti della mascella e del collo di Bro. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Le sopracciglia di Ambrosius si corrugavano. Lo stregone smise di sistemare il colletto della camicia e di lisciare la stoffa sul torace e fissò qualcosa all’altezza del proprio viso.  
Adam si voltò rapidamente verso la porta per essere certo che Toby non stesse venendo a cercarlo e picchiettò un polpastrello sul vetro, stiracchiando un sorriso all’indirizzo dell’altro. Si allontanò dallo specchio con un sospiro e recuperò il fagotto in cui aveva appallottolato le lenzuola. La doccia non era l’unica cosa che gli mancava, e non stava pensando nemmeno al cibo o al sole sulla pelle. Toby non era stato dell’umore giusto, da quando erano stati risucchiati dal portale. Si erano stretti e baciati e Adam aveva provato a fare qualcosa di più, ma non avevano né preservativi né lubrificante e, soprattutto, Toby non ne aveva voglia.  
«Ecco qui le nostre lenzuola». Entrò in cucina e lasciò cadere l’involto sul tavolo. «Ammesso che tu riesca a lavarle, come si asciugheranno?». Guardò fuori dalla finestrella, verso il cielo in cui si intuiva appena la sagoma sbiadita di un sole malato.  
«Le stenderemo qui, davanti al caminetto, e se servisse, ho trovato un vecchio ferro da stiro di ferro, di quelli in cui si dovevano inserire le braci».  
Adam sollevò un sopracciglio. «Come sai tutte queste cose?».  
Toby versò l’acqua calda che aveva filtrato in una tinozza e afferrò il bucato buttandolo dentro. «Mio nonno. La prima volta che vide mia nonna, lei stava lavando i panni al fiume». Prese un ramo che aveva trovato fuori casa e lo usò come un mestolo, girando e pestando le lenzuola. «Spero di farlo nel modo giusto».  
«Toby, anche se non lo facessi nel modo giusto, andrà bene».  
Lui serrò le labbra, concentrato nel proprio lavoro. Adam lo osservò per un po’, osservò la forza con cui si accaniva contro il cotone ingrigito e macchiato e si chiese se quello non fosse solo un modo per sfogare la frustrazione.  
Si spostò alle sue spalle, stringendogli le braccia intorno al torace e si appoggiò alla sua schiena. «Mi manchi». Premette i fianchi contro i suoi, facendogli sentire con precisione quanto. «Ho bisogno di te, Toby».  
«Adam…».  
«Non respingermi anche stavolta, Toby». Chiuse gli occhi, infilando il naso tra i suoi capelli. Gli mancava l’intimità che avevano raggiunto con così tanta fatica, gli mancavano le sue risate, le giornate a lavorare assieme al bar.  
Toby smise di maltrattare il bucato, lasciando la presa sul legno e portò le mani sulle sue. Gli strinse le dita, e Adam gli baciò il retro del collo.  
Fece scorrere i palmi sul torace di Toby, scivolando verso i suoi addominali scolpiti. Era dimagrito. Avrebbero dovuto cercare del cibo più sostanzioso di bacche e radici. Infilò le dita sotto il cinturone dei suoi jeans e lo sentì sussultare.  
Toby si sottrasse al suo abbraccio. «Scusa, Adam. In questa situazione non ce la faccio a pensare al sesso».  
«Mi stanno venendo i calli alle mani». Avrebbe voluto strappargli un sorriso, ma aveva usato il tono sbagliato. Aveva solo bisogno di essere rassicurato che lo volesse ancora, che tutto il tempo passato a guardare Kevin con Bro non significava niente. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che Toby si fosse pentito di aver scelto lui.  
Toby respirò a fondo, e Adam sapeva che stava ingoiando una risposta acida. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui, le dita agganciate alla sua cintura. Adam non poté impedire che il sesso gli si irrigisse ancora di più e, non appena Toby gli sbottonò i pantaloni, abbassandoli fino a metà coscia, balzò fuori in piena erezione e già bagnato sulla punta.  
Toby non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo. Calò su di lui con le labbra aperte, la sua bocca calda lo accolse strappandogli un gemito di piacere, e Adam chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la lingua esperta del suo ragazzo. Gli infilò le dita tra i capelli che stavano crescendo troppo lentamente, gli massaggiò la testa assecondando i suoi movimenti e gli si riversò in bocca più rapidamente di quanto avesse mai fatto.  
Adam sentì le proprie labbra stendersi in un sorriso beato e, non appena Toby fu di nuovo in piedi, lo spinse contro il tavolo. Lo baciò con trasporto sentendo il sapore del proprio sperma sulla sua lingua. Per un attimo lo trovò confortante. Per un attimo pensò che sarebbe morto pur di salvarlo. Gli portò una mano sull’inguine per ricambiare il favore, ma il pene di Toby era morbido e disinteressato sotto le sue dita.  
Toby lo spinse indietro con delicatezza, distogliendo lo sguardo prima di incontrare il suo, ma Adam fece in tempo a vedere i suoi occhi infastiditi, forse persino arrabbiati. Lo aveva accontentato solo per toglierselo di torno.

**)o(**

«Diana?». Kevin chiamò di nuovo, ma la donna non rispose. Non c’era traccia di lei né fuori né in casa: aveva lasciato porta e finestre aperte, come se sapesse di tornare presto e fosse sicura che nessuno sarebbe entrato durante la sua assenza. A Dante’s Cove non c’erano ladri e, anche se ci fossero stati, solo un pazzo avrebbe rubato a casa di un’adepta del Treesom.  
Non che la gente comune considerasse vere le storie sul Treesom: erano solo folklore, facevano parte delle tradizioni dell’isola. Diana, poi, era solo la donna del negozio di souvenir sulla spiaggia.  
Sospirando e preparandosi all’attesa, Kevin si guardò attorno. Il giardino recava ancora qualche traccia della tempesta, ma nelle aiuole erano stati piantati nuovi fiori che avevano rimpiazzato quelli strappati, e sulla veranda c’erano un nuovo tavolino e delle nuove sedie di rattan.  
Si accomodò, godendosi il sole sul viso e socchiuse gli occhi azzurri dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali da sole. Sembrava impossibile che in quel posto fosse scoppiato l’inferno solo poche settimane prima. Nell’unico ospedale della zona c’era ancora qualche ferito, ma per lo più i turisti se ne erano andati.  
Per lui e Ambrosius, a lungo andare, sarebbe potuto diventare un problema, ma ci avrebbero pensato se e quando si fossero trovati a corto di energia. Di sicuro non avrebbe risolto lì quel problema e non in quel momento: la casa di Diana si trovava in una zona residenziale tranquilla, con la strada in pendenza e mai nessuno in giro. Le palme ombreggiavano il retro della casa e c’era silenzio: era il posto ideale per studiare senza essere disturbati, quindi tolse dallo zaino il libro del Treesom. Se Bro si fosse accorto che l’aveva portato fuori casa, si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma non sarebbe stato un grande problema: Kevin sapeva come condurlo a più miti consigli ogni volta che litigavano.  
Bro non si tirava mai indietro se gli proponeva di scopare e, quando litigavano, il sesso era anche meglio del solito: la magia fluiva dall’uno all’altro più facilmente, rendendoli più forti, facendoli sentire potenti e invincibili, e Kevin sapeva che era in gran parte merito di quell’energia se riusciva a fare tanti progressi nello studio del libro.  
Più pagine riusciva a decodificare e più il suo potere cresceva, e più il potere cresceva, più il libro gli svelava nuovi arcani. Le pagine si erano moltiplicate da quando i libri del Sole e della Luna si erano fusi in un unico tomo; non si erano addizionate. C’era magia che poteva essere fatta solo da adepti delle due Case congiunte, come il sigillo che avevano imposto alla prigione delle Ombre, e lui era sicuro che in una di quelle pagine avrebbe trovato il modo per aprire un passaggio verso la Casa delle Ombre e salvare Toby.  
Aprì il libro dove era arrivato quella mattina, prima che Bro rincasasse coi suoi nuovi acquisti e lo coinvolgesse in un amplesso veloce e inaspettato. Un sorriso gli fece distendere le labbra: Bro poteva sembrare frivolo, ma non lo era affatto. Kevin aveva imparato a proprie spese quanto potesse essere subdolo e calcolatore ma, ciò nonostante, gli piaceva.  
Solo, non pensava che stesse facendo del suo meglio per ritrovare Toby.  
Gli mancava Toby. Anche se non stavano più assieme, non riusciva a pensare alla propria vita senza di lui. Con un sorriso nostalgico sulle labbra piene, riportò l’attenzione al libro. I segni sulla carta ingiallita dal tempo si mossero diventando lettere, riga dopo riga, facendosi decifrare e imprimendosi nella sua mente, diventando conoscenza e potere.  
Non c’era altro modo che proseguire una parola alla volta, non poteva sapere cosa si trovasse nella pagina successiva o nel capitolo successivo: il libro non si lasciava leggere prima che il lettore non fosse pronto. Per questo aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di Diana. Lei aveva insegnato la magia a Bro e lei era stata la custode del libro della Casa del Sole per più di due secoli.  
Inoltre, il senso di colpa la spingeva a voler salvare Toby e Adam più di quanto Bro non sarebbe mai stato interessato a farlo.  
Anche Kevin si sentiva in colpa per come erano andate le cose, per come si era lasciato raggirare dalle Ombre, forte di un potere che credeva insuperabile e che lo aveva quasi fatto uccidere. Se Bro e Griff e Grace non avessero unito le loro forze per salvarlo, sarebbe morto quella notte per mano di Diana.  
Poteva ancora sentire il potere di lei che si abbatteva sul suo corpo… Diana era forte in modo diverso da lui e da Bro. Quella notte aveva imparato la differenza tra un Aspirante e un Avatar e non avrebbe più agito in modo sconsiderato.  
Voltò pagina e i segni rimasero incomprensibili, niente più di geroglifici che si susseguivano in file orizzontali. Il libro aveva deciso che, per il momento, non poteva apprendere oltre.  
Stizzito fece per chiudere il volume, ma un piccolo disegno in fondo alla pagina attirò la sua attenzione. Non era la prima volta che vedeva raffigurato lo starflower.

 **)o(**  


La fonte della luna era roccia viva su cui scorreva acqua cristallina, fresca e pura, ma priva di qualsiasi potere.  
Lo starflower non era rigermogliato. Le piante distrutte da Michelle mentre era posseduta dallo Ombre erano ormai perdute.  
Quando Grace arrivò alla fonte, Diana era seduta sul tronco di un albero caduto, nei pressi della fonte, le dita intrecciate in grembo e l’espressione contrita di chi non è in grado di perdonarsi.  
Non appena Grace entrò nel suo campo visivo, Diana si mise in piedi. Per un istante trattenne il fiato mentre la sorella maggiore si avvicinava con aria battagliera.  
«Perché mi hai chiesto di vederci qui?». Grace incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, le labbra truccate di rosso mattone corrucciate in un’espressione sdegnosa.  
«Anche io sono felice di vederti, sorella». Diana sospirò e cercò di non far tremare la voce. «La notte scorsa c’era la luna piena: era il momento migliore per raccogliere lo starflower. Sono venuta fin qui per prenderne un po’, ma…». La sua voce si affievolì mano a mano che lo sguardo si spostava in direzione della fonte. «Non c’è più nemmeno un fiore. Le piante sono state strappate, avvelenate fino alle radici dalle Ombre. Ho purificato la fonte, ma non è servito. Lo starflower è perduto per sempre».  
Grace non fece una piega. Spostò lo sguardo sulla fonte e le parve quasi di sentire il dolore di Diana, il suo senso di colpa. «E io cosa dovrei farci?»  
Il volto di Diana parve sciogliersi come cera, rivelando per un istante la sua età. «Senza lo starflower non potremo…».  
«Lo starflower serve solo a potenziare la nostra Vista. Dovremo diventare più forti!».  
«Kevin mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo a ritrovare Toby». Diana si lasciò ricadere sul tronco. «Nessuno di noi è abbastanza forte, Grace. Senza lo starflower non troveremo mai quei poveri ragazzi». Si portò una mano tremante alle labbra, gli occhi azzurri si riempirono di lacrime e, in pochi istanti, Grace si trovò ad assistere al triste spettacolo di Diana che singhiozzava.  
«Forse…». Grace fece una smorfia, alternando un paio di volte il peso da un piede all’altro e distogliendo gli occhi da Diana, rifiutandosi di guardarla in quello stato. «Forse so dove trovare lo starflower».  
Diana sollevò subito il volto arrossatu su di lei, in attesa che dicesse qualcos’altro.  
Grase sospirò. «Quel disgustoso… _club»._ Fece una smorfia. «Il _The Liar,_ quel covo di sodomiti. È lì che producono il _Saint._ Hanno un’intera serra piena di piante di starflower. Una volta me ne hanno dato qualche fiore, stavolta me ne daranno qualche pianta».  
«Vengo con te!». Diana pareva aver ritrovato di colpo tutte le sue energie a la determinazione necessaria, ma Grace alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare plateale.  
«Non mi serve il tuo aiuto. E lì le donne non sono propriamente gradite».  
«E allora come farai?».  
Grace sorrise in tralice e schioccò le dita. In un istante il suo attillato abito color turchese si trasformò in un’attillata tutina in latex nero con zip sul davanti. Dal cinturone che le segnava il punto vita pendeva una frusta da domatore, e la donna rise nel vedere l’espressione perplessa della sorella.  
«Quanto sei ingenua, Diana». Le strizzò l’occhio e, puntellando le mani ai fianchi, ondeggiò il busto. «Se voglio qualcosa, io me lo prendo, e non so proprio come Tom o uno dei suoi patetici amichetti potrebbero impedirmelo». Rise, e poi diede la schiena a Diana, procedendo a spasso spedito sul terreno erboso, anche se in realtà i tacchi alti degli stivali che completavano il suo abbigliamento affondavano un po’ troppo nel terreno, impedendole di avere quell’andatura felina e grintosa con cui avrebbe voluto uscire di scena.  


_______________________________________


	3. Visioni

III

** Visioni **

  
Sunset Point era un paradiso a qualsiasi ora del giorno, ma quando il cielo si tingeva di arancio, poco prima di tramontare, il sole colpiva la spiaggia e la casa sulla scogliera come se volesse incendiarle. L’ultima luce del giorno entrava dalle ampie finestre e Bro vi si esponeva come se quel momento sancisse la sua consacrazione, un voto solenne, una benedizione che si ripeteva ogni giorno.  
Grace si schiarì la voce, rompendo la magia del momento. Se ne stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta del salotto, le mani dietro la schiena.  
L’espressione di Ambrosius la fece ridere come una bambina: il warlock era indignato e sorpreso, incredulo che qualcuno avesse potuto davvero interrompere quel momento.  
«Tu!», riuscì a sbottare, indicandola con un dito accusatorio e le labbra corrugate a formare una parentesi discendente così pronunciata da sembrare disegnata. Non riuscì a dire altro, e Grace si godette il risultato del suo piccolo dispetto mentre il sole calava oltre la linea dell’orizzonte.  
«Ho interrotto qualcosa?». La sua voce era simile al miagolio di un gatto capriccioso. Oscillò il busto ancora avvolto nella tutina in latex e avanzò verso Ambrosius incrociando le gambe ad ogni passo, certa che l’uomo avrebbe notato il suo ancheggiare. «Porto un’offerta di pace». Sollevò una mano rivelando un fiore candido che catturò istantaneamente l’attenzione dell’altro.  
Bro assottigliò lo sguardo. «Non ci sono più piante presso la fonte. Dove l’hai trovato?»  
«Uhm!». Grace si strinse nelle spalle. «Una ragazza non dovrebbe rivelare i suoi segreti».  
«Non sei più una ragazza da almeno duecento anni». Bro mosse due rapidi passi verso di lei, allungando il braccio per afferrare il fiore, ma Grace nascose di nuovo la mano dietro la schiena, strappando un sospiro impaziente al suo ex fidanzato. «Cosa vuoi, malefica strega?».  
«Magari che tu sia un po’ più gentile e mi chieda ‘per favore’».  
Bro inclinò il capo guardandola dall’alto in basso, la pazienza quasi esaurita.  
«Ne ho altri, e potrei dividere la mia scorta con te, se userai questo fiore per cercare Toby e Adam».  
«Ancora con questa storia!».  
Grace sorrise in tralice, fissandolo dritto negli occhi e tornando a sventolargli il fiore davanti al naso.  
«Quanto è consistente la tua scorta?». Alla fine, Ambrosius cedette, proprio come lei si era aspettata.  
«Parecchio». Non era necessario che lui sapesse che aveva delle piante e che, con l’aiuto di Diana avrebbe fatto in modo che il fiore attecchisse di nuovo nei pressi della fonte. «Allora?».  
«E va bene!». Ambrosius le strappò il fiore di mano e se lo portò al naso. Profumava ancora di vaniglia, perché era stato reciso da poco, e Grace sapeva che quell’odore intenso bastava a procurare all’uomo un capogiro.  
Quando lui la guardò di nuovo, era visibilmente più calmo e il suo sguardo era più acuto. «Seguimi».  
Grace lo seguì, sbirciando le stanze oltre le porte aperte. Non era mai stata un’ospite gradita in quella casa e non aveva mai avuto occasione di visitarla, ma quando raggiunse il laboratorio di Ambrosius, ogni altra cosa perse importanza. La stanza non era grande e vi erano pochi mobili antichi, in legno scuro, pesanti, in stile spagnolo. Sfiorò la superficie intagliata di un ripiano della libreria e le si formò un nodo in gola. Il ricordo di larghe gonne di taffetà, bustini che le toglievano il respiro e di guanti di pizzo a proteggerle le mani, quando Dante’s Cove era solo una colonia ai margini del mondo, le tolse quasi il fiato. Aveva creduto di avere tutto, ma non era felice. Gli anni passavano e sua madre le diceva di aspettare, perché più fosse stata potente, maggiore sarebbe stato il potere con cui sua figlia sarebbe nata, ma mentre aspettava, la giovinezza l’abbandonava. Si portò le mani al grembo e con un gesto rapido sciolse l’incantesimo che aveva trasformato il suo abito turchese in quella sciocca tenuta da dominatrice. Stava per diventare madre, e aveva paura.  
«Ci siamo quasi». Ambrosius la distrasse dai suoi pensieri. L’uomo aveva acceso un fiammifero e dato fuoco al contenuto di un piccolo braciere in pietra verde. Non si era alzata alcuna fiamma, ma il fumo si stava levando denso e odoroso di resina.  
Ambrosius posò il braciere su un tavolino basso, facendole segno di sedersi di fronte a lui. Prese il fiore, tolse gli stami e li mise in bocca prima di lasciar cadere il resto del fiore tra le braci.  
Grace osservò i petali bianchi appassire e diventare cenere tra le braci roventi. Il calore intorno al braciere aumentò all’istante e il fumo divenne più denso.  
Ambrosius stese le mani sopra il braciere, inalò il fumo e chiuse gli occhi.  
_«Strali del sacro Sole, assistetemi. Poteri del Tressom, fate di me il vostro veicolo. Treesom, prestami i tuoi occhi. Sagitta del Sole, illumina il cammino. Sacro fuoco, mostrami ciò che cerco… Sacro fuoco, mostrami ciò che cerco… Sacro fuoco! Mostrami ciò che cerco!».  
_ L’invocazione attirò una grande energia. Grace la sentì intorno a sé e osservò ammirata lo stregone, restando in attesa, ma Ambrosius aprì gli occhi dopo pochi attimi e sollevò le sopracciglia nel rivolgersi a lei.  
«Niente di niente. Soddisfatta?».  
«Come sarebbe a dire? Non hai visto niente?».  
«Sono morti, Grace. Fattene una ragione». Si alzò e le fece cenno di uscire.  
Grace non poteva, non voleva credere che quei ragazzi fossero morti. Si era abituata alla loro presenza. Aveva persino chiesto consiglio a Toby, una volta, e Adam l’aveva aiutata a scoprire la presenza delle Ombre sull’isola, anche se non proprio di sua spontanea volontà. Non potevano essere morti.

**)o(**

Toby non gli aveva più rivolto la parole, e Adam non aveva cercato di parlargli. Le lenzuola stese davanti al caminetto sembravano tagliare in due la piccola cucina, simili a un muro che nessuno dei due aveva ancora provato a superare.  
Adam avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni qualcuno, se Toby non fosse stato l’unico altro essere vivente in quella casa o, forse, in quell’intero mondo. Per un po’ si sfogò cercando di pulire la loro camera. Aprì le finestre per cambiare l’aria, anche se l’aria sapeva di putrefazione sia in casa che fuori, e rigirò il materasso anche se avrebbe voluto dargli fuoco. A cosa gli serviva un letto se Toby lo divideva con lui per forza?  
Una nuvola di polvere si alzò irritandogli gli occhi. Più che un materasso sembrava un maledetto sacco pieno di erba secca, e se non c’erano pulci era solo perché non c’era niente di vivo. Niente.  
Diede un calcio al telaio di legno scuro e pesante, intagliato secondo una foggia antica. Era un letto troppo sontuoso per quella casa. Forse, in passato, aveva avuto anche un baldacchino, ma non ce n’era traccia da nessuna parte.  
La verità era che Adam odiava quel posto. Lo odiava con tutto se stesso, ma aveva cercato di essere forte per Toby. Lui era tutto quello che voleva, e non gli importava se erano a Dante’s Cove o a New York o in quel posto di merda, ma a Toby non bastava.  
Avrebbe voluto infrangere lo specchio, così Toby avrebbe smesso di sperare che Kevin lo vedesse, ma se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe infranto anche il cuore del suo ragazzo, quella flebile speranza che lo faceva andare avanti nonostante tutto.  
Infilò le mani in tasca e rivolse un ultimo sguardo al letto, tirando su col naso come un moccioso sul punto di piangere, e decise che, se non voleva fare qualcosa di stupido, doveva uscire di lì.  
Avevano bisogno di cibo, e sicuramente uscire dal perimetro tracciato dalle rune sulla staccionata era molto stupido, ma in modo diverso. Non avrebbe litigato con Toby se fosse uscito.  
Forse sarebbe persino riuscito a trovare qualcosa di più che bacche e radici.  
Attraversò la cucina con passo deciso, ma Toby non se ne accorse nemmeno: gli dava ostinatamente le spalle, pestando le radici schifose che avrebbero mangiato quella sera a cena, assieme a qualcosa che sarebbe riuscito a rendere commestibile solo in virtù del suo talento.  
Avrebbe voluto sbattere la porta per farlo voltare, ma non ne valeva la pena. Uscì dalla casa e saltò la staccionata nel punto in cui l’avevano riparata. Immaginò che, chiunque avesse abitato la casa, ad un certo punto le Ombre fossero riuscite a entrare e l’avessero trascinato fuori e ucciso.  
Per un attimo tese gli orecchi, attento al minimo rumore, aspettandosi di essere aggredito appena al di fuori dell’area sicura, ma nessuna voce cominciò a parlargli nella testa, tentando di farlo impazzire.  
Forse le Ombre erano altrove. Forse non se ne restavano appollaiate fuori dalla casa, in attesa che loro mettessero il naso all’esterno.  
Era il momento di esplorare quel posto, il bosco con gli alberi scheletrici e l’erba alta e sottile, giallognola per la mancanza di sole e di nutrienti.  
Nonostante non avesse mai messo piede fuori dalla casa, Adam aveva l’impressione di conoscere quel posto. Camminò fino a ritrovarsi sulla costa e allora si voltò indietro, la fronte aggrottata. Non poteva sbagliarsi, conosceva il profilo di quelle scogliere. Quel posto, quel mondo, qualunque cosa fosse, era una versione sbiadita e agonizzante di Dante’s Cove. Un’isola paludosa in cui i canneti nascondevano paludi e sabbie mobili al posto di alberghi per turisti e spiagge candide. Era il posto dove aveva scelto di vivere per restare accanto a Toby e, d’un tratto, ebbe paura di non riuscire a tornare da lui.  
Se quella era Dante’s Cove, però, sapeva dove doveva andare: seguì la linea costiera fino a che non vide gli alti tronchi grigi delle palme. Corse fino a raggiungere i fusti che si stagliavano contro il cielo meno alti e meno ritti, ma comunque carichi di piccole noci di cocco. Quelle a terra non erano molte ed erano di dimensioni più piccole di quelle che si trovavano sull’isola da cui veniva, ma non aveva importanza. Cominciò a scuoterle per sentire se fossero fresche e a raccoglierle. Se ne riempì il braccio e rimpianse di non avere qualcosa con cui trasportarle. Molte erano vecchie, qualcuna aveva già attecchito nella sabbia, ma ce n’erano abbastanza perché lui e Toby non morissero di fame per qualche giorno.  
Con una nuova speranza e il sorriso di nuovo a stendergli le labbra, Adam risalì verso l’entroterra, nella direzione del vecchio forte militare in cui avevano alloggiato dopo lo tsunami. Non c’era traccia dell’edificio, ovviamente, ma conosceva quella zona dell’isola e da lì sarebbe tornato alla casa, da Toby.  
Il suono gorgogliante di una fonte ruppe il silenzio mentre procedeva tra gli alberi e le sterpaglie e il cuore di Adam perse un battito.  
Seguì quel suono come fosse stato un richiamo.  
Intorno alla fonte l’erba era più verde; l’acqua sgorgava limpida tra le pietre sovrapposte e lo starflower era in fiore. Piccoli fiori candidi sbucavano tra ciuffi di licheni.  
Si avvicinò, lasciando cadere le noci di cocco e si piegò sulla fonte, raccogliendo nel palmo delle mani un po’ d’acqua; era limpida e fresca, e Adam sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma la bevve. Era buona, dissetante. Era acqua per cui non dovevano filtrare, bollire, aspettare che si raffreddasse, e ne bevve ancora. La testa gli girò subito, ma Adam si lavò il viso e rise. Poi i suoi occhi si fissarono sullo starflower.  
Non avrebbe dovuto, ma… Un pensiero cupo prese forma nella sua mente. Sbatté le palpebre per ricacciare indietro la visione da incubo che, per un istante, gli propose la sua mente, e farfugliò un «No». Barcollando si raddrizzò, ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi dalla fonte. Non ancora. Prima c’era una cosa che doveva fare: allungò la mano tremante sui licheni e ne strappò un mazzetto, stringendolo tra le dita, per poi nasconderlo nella tasca dei jeans.

**)o(**

La visita di Grace aveva messo Ambrosius di cattivo umore. A lui non importava un accidenti della triste sorte di Toby, anzi. Più stava lontano da Kevin e meglio era. Gli dispiaceva un po’ per Adam. In fondo avevano dei trascorsi, assieme. Nulla che valesse la pena di rimpiangere, ma Adam era stato il primo a mostrarsi amichevole con lui, quando era tornato libero dopo oltre un secolo di prigionia.  
Si era fatto una doccia veloce per liberarsi della sensazione del fumo addosso, dello sguardo di Grace che sembrava dirgli che come mago non valeva nulla, e forse anche per lavarsi la coscienza di non aver cercato affatto i due ragazzi.  
Entrò in camera e gettò distrattamente l’accappatoio sul letto, aprì l’armadio e scelse dei jeans e una t-shirt scura. Non gli piaceva particolarmente l’abbigliamento informale di quel secolo, ma doveva ammettere che fosse comodo, e i nuovi tessuti elasticizzati mettevano in risalto il suo fisico. Si voltò verso lo specchio a figura intera, pregustando il piacere di ammirare la propria immagine riflessa, e si paralizzò all’istante.  
«Adam?». Non poteva essere. Non aveva senso. Che diavolo stava succedendo?  
Eppure avrebbe riconosciuto le spalle e la schiena di Adam tra mille, la sua pelle abbronzata, i capelli scuri che si arricciavano sulla nuca…  
Adam stava… che diavolo stava facendo? Rigirava un vecchio sacco dentro un letto. Un vecchio materasso. Ambrosius sgranò gli occhi nel vederlo. Dove si trovava? Adam prese a calci un letto simile a quello in cui aveva dormito anche lui, da ragazzo, con le colonne tortili ai quattro angoli e abbastanza alto da terra per poterci infilare sotto uno scaldino senza dare fuoco all’erba secca contenuta nel materasso.  
«Adam!». Appoggiò le mani allo specchio e chiamò, ma Adam non lo sentiva e continuava a dargli le spalle. Sembrava arrabbiato e non c’era traccia di Toby. Ambrosius cercò di identificare il posto, ma non aveva mai visto quella stanza e non aveva idea di dove si trovasse. I suoi occhi si spostavano frenetici cercando di cogliere un dettaglio, un particolare… _«Sacro fuoco, mostrami ciò che cerco»_. Le sue labbra si mossero appena, a ridosso del vetro. Era sicuro che fosse ancora l’effetto dello starflower. Così tanto potere… quello doveva essere il regno delle Ombre, la loro Casa, e il potere del Treesom gli stava permettendo di vederlo attraverso… cosa? Non poteva essere solo uno specchio. Un portale, forse?  
«Bro?».  
La voce di Kevin lo fece sussultare. D’istinto afferrò l’accappatoio e lo gettò sopra lo specchio proprio quando il ragazzo entrò in camera.  
«Kevin!». Afferrò la maglietta che aveva lasciato cadere e la infilò. «Non ti ho sentito rientrare».  
Kevin gettò lo zaino ai piedi del letto e con tre passi lunghi e decisi gli fu addosso, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia e infilando in naso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Sai di sandalo… mi fai venire voglia». Si strusciò su di lui con fare malizioso, infilandogli le mani sotto la stoffa della t-shirt e iniziò a sollevarla.  
Bro tentò di sottrarsi alla sua presa, ma era davvero difficile resistere a Kevin quando voleva scopare. Tuttavia, lui voleva farlo allontanare dallo specchio: non poteva essere sicuro di cosa Kevin avrebbe visto; lui non aveva assunto lo starflower, ma era un rischio che Ambrosius non voleva correre.  
Lo spinse verso la porta, ma passando vicino al letto urtò col piede lo zaino, riconoscendo all’interno un oggetto solido e pesante. Si bloccò, fissando il suo Aspirante con espressione corrucciata e, come colto da un’illuminazione, si chinò a raccogliere lo zaino. Lo aprì e infilò dentro la mano.  
La smorfia di disappunto di Kevin gli disse cosa avrebbe trovato prima ancora di aver toccato i sigilli sulla copertina del libro.  
«Hai portato in giro il libro!». Lo strinse possessivamente tra le mani, lasciando cadere il vecchio zaino, l’espressione arrabbiata.  
«Volevo solo studiare un po’ all’aperto», si giustificò Kevin.  
«E cosa è successo l’ultima volta che hai cercato di apprendere il potere del Treesom da solo?». Ambrosius alzò la voce tanto che Kevin si allontanò di un passo, con quella sua aria sprezzante che diceva quanto gli stessero strette le regole e che lui, no, lui non sbagliava mai. «Vuoi rischiare di uccidere qualcuno!?». Questa volta non era disposto a fargliela passare liscia. Ambrosius fece un passo avanti e Kevin puntellò le mani sui fianchi, distogliendo lo sguardo mentre serrava le labbra in una linea dura.  
Lo adorava quando era così insolente, ma non poteva permettergli di acquisire troppo potere troppo in fretta. Lo amava, era il suo compagno, ma forse si sarebbe fidato di lui tra un secolo o due, non certo prima.  
«Non ero da solo». Kevin lo guardò di sottecchi, gli occhi azzurri duri, pronti a dare battaglia. «Sono stato da Diana».  
«Oh, ma certo, Diana!».  
«È stata la tua insegnante, quindi non puoi…».  
«Diana non ha più il potere di una volta!», lo zittì, e a quello Kevin non poteva ribattere. Se il ragazzo avesse fatto un guaio, Diana non sarebbe riuscita a correre ai ripari, Kevin era troppo potente. Tuttavia, la donna aveva un’invidiabile conoscenza. «Cosa ti ha detto?».  
Kevin sospirò, lasciandolo aspettare per un paio di istanti, giusto per non mostrarsi debole o sottomesso o troppo ubbidiente. «Dice che con l’aiuto dello starflower potremmo riuscire a trovare Toby e Adam. Che il fiore funziona come un catalizzatore».  
«Ma non c’è più starflower, sull’isola. Michelle ha distrutto le piante».  
«Dice che Grace sa dove trovarlo».  
Ambrosius stirò le labbra in un rapido sorriso forzato. Non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi di quel fastidioso ragazzo con la facilità che pensava. «Va bene, allora aspettiamo che Grace ci procuri il fiore».

____________________

  
_ Qualcosa ha iniziato a muoversi, e non vi resta che aspettare la settimana prossima per sapere cosa. ^^  
Preciso che la formula usata qui da Ambrosius e tutte le formule successive sono ricostruite sulle falsa riga di quelle usate da Grace, Diana o Van durante la serie. Di solito Bro era più conciso, ma lui non ha mai preso parte a rituali veri e propri, tranne quando ha aiutato Grace a chiudere la prigione delle Ombre.   
Nel frattempo io sto cercando di ultimare una storia originale per San Valentino, e comincio ad avere qualche dubbio sulle mie reali possibilità di farcela. Mi sa che ho bisogno di qualche vibrazione positiva da voi. ♥   
Vi aspetto sulla mia pagina [FB](https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/). ^^ _


	4. Contatto

IV

**Contatto**

«Adam!» La voce di Toby era carica d’angoscia mentre lo chiamava, fuori dalla casa. Non aveva idea di quale direzione avesse preso, altrimenti, Adam ne era certo, sarebbe corso fuori a cercarlo.  
Adam aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e la vista offuscata, ma camminava in linea più o meno retta verso il recinto. Strada facendo, doveva aver perso una o due noci di cocco, ma credeva di tenerne tra le braccia ancora a sufficienza per un paio di giorni. In realtà si sentiva gambe e braccia pesanti, e non era sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare alla staccionata, ma sentire la voce di Toby che lo chiamava lo riempiva di gioia. Avrebbe voluto piangere di gioia.  
«Toby…». La sua voce non fece molta strada fuori dalle sue labbra, ridotta a un mormorio impastato, ma Toby lo vide, saltò la recinzione e gli corse incontro.  
Adam fece un profondo sospiro di sollievo e lasciò cadere le noci, sperando che rotolassero fino oltre i paletti di legno. La vista gli si offuscò e per un istante si rese conto che le ginocchia impattavano col terreno, ma Toby era con lui, gli sorreggeva la testa e lo chiamava.

  
Al termine del suo black out, Adam si risvegliò a letto. Toby era seduto accanto a lui, con l’espressione più spaventata che gli avesse mai visto sul viso. Aveva persino gli occhi arrossati.  
«Sto bene». Si sforzò di sorridere, e questa volta seppe che Toby l’aveva sentito, perché gli occhi di lui scattarono subito a cercare i suoi.  
«Adam!». La voce di Toby era così carica di apprensione che ancora tremava. «Perché sei uscito? Dove sei stato? Cos’è successo?». Si piegò su di lui, accarezzandogli il viso con le mani calde sulla sua pelle gelata. Si chinò a baciargli la fronte. «Ho avuto paura di perderti». Le labbra. «Non farmi più spaventare così. Ti amo, Adam. Ti amo». Nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, e Adam sollevò un braccio per stringerlo a sé, anche se era ancora debole.  
«Scusa. Ero arrabbiato e non volevo litigare».  
«È questo posto». Toby sollevò il capo per guardarlo. «Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato. Io…».  
«Ti amo». Adam sorrise di nuovo, accarezzandogli il viso. «Non piangere, Toby. Ti amo».  
Toby si chinò a baciarlo ancora, stavolta con urgenza. Le sue labbra scivolarono sulla gola di Adam e sorrise. «Come stai adesso? Sono state le Ombre?».  
Adam deglutì a vuoto, gli strascichi di un incubo da _Saint_ ancora vividi nella memoria. Non era sicuro di poter dire la verità. Toby non avrebbe capito. Avrebbe pensato soltanto che fosse ricaduto nella dipendenza. «Meglio, ora che sono qui. Non sento più le voci nella testa».  
Le dita di Toby si infilarono tra i suoi capelli in una carezza decisa, e finalmente lo vide sorridere.  
«Come sono venute le lenzuola?».  
L’espressione di Toby si riempì di orgoglio. «Giudica tu stesso». Allargò le braccia, e Adam si accorse di essere sdraiato su lenzuola pulite e asciutte.  
Stava sorridendo quando, con la coda dell’occhio vide Bro comparire nello specchio, e Bro stava picchiando sul vetro.  
Toby dava la schiena allo specchio, non poteva vederlo, e Adam decise in fretta, con la lucidità con cui il _Saint_ gli permetteva di vedere le cose. «Adesso mangerei volentieri un po’ di cocco». Inclinò il capo verso la porta e sporse il labbro inferiore come un bambino che fa i capricci, strappando a Toby una risata carica di sollievo.  
«L'ho messo in cucina. Dopo mi dirai dove l'hai trovato». Il ragazzo si alzò continuando a tenergli la mano fino a quando le loro braccia tese non furono sufficienti a coprire la distanza fino alla porta e dovette lasciarlo per uscire dalla camera.  
Appena fu certo che Toby non lo vedesse, Adam si alzò dal letto. Era affaticato e gli girò la testa, ma l’effetto intossicante dello starflower stava passando. Non sapeva se rischiava di avere una crisi d’astinenza, ma in ogni caso, prima che gli capitasse qualcosa, che il suo corpo o la sua mente cedessero di nuovo, doveva riuscire a comunicare con Bro, e non voleva che Toby si facesse false speranze.  
Si spostò davanti allo specchio e vi posò la mano, sperando che davvero Bro lo stesse vedendo. Quando il warlock annuì e mise la mano sulla sua, Adam fu certo che, in qualche modo, fosse riuscito a stabilire un contatto.  
Bro prese un fiore bianco, da qualche parte, oltre il campo visivo concessogli dalla cornice dello specchio, e glielo fece vedere. Fu il suo turno di annuire e di estrarre dalla tasca i licheni. L’espressione di Bro su sorpresa, ma annuì di nuovo. Si sporse un’altra volta e prese un foglio e una penna. Scrisse freneticamente e girò il foglio verso di lui. “Dove siete?”.  
Adam scosse il capo, ma ebbe un’idea: fece cenno a Bro di attendere, aprì la finestra e spostò lo specchio in modo che il mago potesse vedere l’esterno.

**)o(**

Grace continuava a fare avanti e indietro per la stanza, irritando Ambrosius più di quanto l’uomo avrebbe creduto possibile. Il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi sul pavimento di legno sembrava una goccia cinese che scavava nella sua mente. Forse non avrebbe dovuto dire niente.  
Purtroppo, però, non sapeva dire di no a Kevin subito dopo il sesso, e il suo diabolico Aspirante aveva tolto l’accappatoio dallo specchio autoportante davanti al letto, facendogli presente con tono scherzoso che non era un attaccapanni.  
«No, è un portale, infatti». Avrebbe dovuto stare zitto.  
«Quindi, fammi capire bene». Grace si fermò davanti allo specchio che avevano avuto la premura di spostare in salotto. Non avrebbe sopportato di avere quella strega nella propria camera da letto dopo aver rischiato seriamente di sposarla. «Il potere dello starflower ha attivato il portale?».  
«Non è quello che ho detto». Bro incrociò le braccia sul petto. L’aveva già spiegato due volte: la prima a Kevin, omettendo il dettaglio dello starflower, e poi a Grace e Diana, che erano arrivate pressoché assieme dopo che il ragazzo le aveva chiamate.  
«Io credo che lo starflower ti abbia solo permesso di riconoscere il portale per quello che è», intervenne Diana, districando la matassa. «Per qualche motivo deve essere stato schermato. Probabilmente perché non era più necessario».  
«Perché non c’era più nessuno dall’altra parte», ipotizzò Grace, con aria assorta.  
«Spiegherebbe perché dall’altra parte sia aperto. Chiunque lo usasse dall’altro lato, non l’ha chiuso», concordò Ambrosius.  
«Dobbiamo trovare il modo di aprirlo se vogliamo riportare indietro i ragazzi», ricordò loro Diana.  
«Ma come?». Nemmeno Kevin riusciva a stare fermo. Tutta quella sua energia giovanile scalpitava per fargli fare qualche idiozia.  
«Hai detto che Adam non sembrava troppo sorpreso di vederti, vero?». Lo sguardo di Grace era preoccupato. «Pensi sia possibile che dall’altro lato il portale sia aperto?».  
«Direi che era più sollevato che sorpreso. Ho avuto la sensazione che avesse fatto uscire Toby dalla stanza, prima di comunicare con me, come se non volesse che mi vedesse».  
«Come se avesse il controllo della situazione». Grace riprese a camminare. Due passi, poi si fermò. «Ritieni che abbia sempre potuto vedere attraverso lo specchio, in tutto questo tempo?».  
«Santo cielo, Grace! Come faccio a saperlo?». Ambrosius stava davvero perdendo la pazienza. «Aveva del _Saint_ con sé. Può darsi di sì».  
Kevin fece una faccia strana: per un attimo incrociò gli occhi e gonfiò le guance. «Intendi che avrebbe potuto vederci scopare?».  
«E allora?». Bro si strinse nelle spalle, la cosa non gli dava nessun fastidio.  
Le labbra di Kevin si piegarono verso il basso mentre sporgeva il labbro inferiore, e Ambrosius rimase ad aspettare una risposta che non arrivò.  
«Se il portale è aperto, dal loro lato, entrambi possono avervi visti». La precisazione di Diana fu come una secchiata d’acqua fredda per il ragazzo; Ambrosius lo vide impallidire. Probabilmente non gli importava di dare spettacolo davanti a Adam, ma il pensiero che Toby potesse averlo visto fare sesso con qualcun altro lo metteva a disagio.  
«Sentite», Bro interruppe tutti quei discorsi senza senso, «adesso sappiamo che sono vivi e che stanno bene. Non potremmo calmarci?».  
«Calmarci?». Kevin scattò, i suoi occhioni azzurri dilatati dall’incredulità. «Dobbiamo riportarli a casa, Bro!».  
Ambrosius sospirò e alzò le braccia in segno di resa. «Come?».  
«Aprendo il portale». Gli sguardi di tutti si focalizzarono su Diana che, reggendo un cristallo appeso a una catenella nella mano, teneva gli occhi chini sul libro del Treesom.

  
 **)o(**  


«Togli le mani dal mio libro!». Ambrosius diventava nervoso quando altri maneggiavano il libro del Treesom.  
«Non è _tuo,_ Ambrosius», lo redarguì Diana con voce melodiosa. «È il _nostro_ libro, e dal momento che non ne esistono altre copie, dobbiamo condividerlo».  
«Senza contare che l’hai trafugato dalla casa di Griff mentre lui non c’era». Grace aveva sempre adorato infierire.  
«Questo non è vero», si difese lui. «L’ho preso mentre era distratto. Eravate tutti distratti dalle vostre smancerie, e l’avete lasciato incustodito».  
«Oh!». Sembrava che Grace stesse per mettersi a ridere. «E quale rischi correva nella casa di un emissario del Consiglio, circondato da streghe e maghi?».  
«Volete finirla?». Kevin aveva esaurito la pazienza. Le sue mani sembravano sul punto di rilasciare una palla di fuoco per quanto erano contratte e tese. «Diana?».  
Diana raccolse nel palmo della mano la catenella d’argento e infine anche il cristallo scomparve tra le sue dita affusolate. Con un movimento lento, come se ancora stesse leggendo le ultime sillabe di una frase, sollevò il capo e lo sguardo, e guardò tutti loro con espressione seria.  
Per un istante Diana si compiacque di se stessa, dell’attenzione degli altri su di sé. Se le cose fossero andate secondo il disegno di suo padre, sarebbe sempre stato così, ma nulla era andato nel verso giusto, sin dalla sua morte.  
«So come aprire il portale per permettere il transito, ma non è così semplice. Il portale permette di comunicare grazie a un incantesimo piuttosto semplice, ma il passaggio da un mondo all’altro è molto più complicato, soprattutto se quel mondo è una prigione sigillata da secoli dai più potenti Avatar del Treesom».  
«Sigillato?». Kevin faceva fatica a seguire il discorso. Era un neofita, non conosceva la storia, non era cresciuto nel culto come loro.  
Diana gli sorrise comprensiva. «Il Treesom era composto dalla Casa della Luna, quella del Sole e quella delle Ombre, ma chi si specializzava nel potere delle Ombre era incline all’oscurità e al male». La sua voce tremò; per un momento abbassò lo sguardo. Un freddo che proveniva dall’interno si impadronì di lei, ma non era reale, non più. Si umettò le labbra e ricominciò a parlare. «E io lo so molto bene, ho sentito il loro odio e la loro… disperazione, mentre mi possedevano».  
«Ciò accadeva così tanto tempo fa», intervenne Grace, «che per molti la Casa delle Ombre era diventata solo una leggenda». Scoccò uno sguardo di sufficienza ad Ambrosius, quasi a sottolineare che lui era tra quelli. Lui reagì facendole una smorfia, due bambini che si facevano i dispetti.  
Diana annuì e, per una volta, decise di non intervenire nel battibecco tra la sorella maggiore e il suo ex fidanzato. «Quello che devi capire, Kevin, è che le Ombre non appartenevano al nostro mondo. Sono esseri immateriali, richiamati dalla magia in tempi così antichi che nessuno di noi ne conosce l’origine o la storia. Quando gli accoliti del Treesom si accorsero di quale grave errore fosse stato accogliere le Ombre, cercarono di rinchiuderle nel loro mondo, ma alcune erano ormai sfuggite da questa parte e per loro venne costruita la prigione, il baule che Brit ha recuperato a Sodoma Reef».  
Osservò il viso di Kevin contrarsi, le sopracciglia che si avvicinavano mentre sulla fronte compariva una ruga profonda. Sapeva che non avrebbe impiegato molto a capire.  
«Significa che ci sono delle Ombre nel posto dove si trovano Toby e Adam?».  
«È probabile». Lo disse con la voce più calma di cui era capace, ma non cambiava il fatto che i ragazzi fossero potenzialmente in pericolo.  
Kevin sussultò. «Dobbiamo riportarli qui!»  
«E lo faremo». Diana si alzò in piedi, tenendo tra le braccia il libro. «Ma uno di noi, prima di tutto dovrà andare dove si trovano loro».  
«È inaccettabile!». La voce di Ambrosius si alzò alta e decisa.  
«Come?», gli fece eco Grace.  
«Vado io!». Kevin ancora non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando, ma già si era proposto.  
Lo sguardo di Ambrosius si spostò all’istante sul suo giovane compagno. «Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Piuttosto andrò io».  
Kevin sorrise, ma scosse il capo, e Bro gli si parò davanti. «Credi che non salverei Toby?».  
Diana immaginò che fosse proprio quella la paura del ragazzo, che Ambrosius avrebbe riportato indietro Adam, ma avrebbe lasciato Toby a morire, trovando una scusa qualsiasi per giustificare il mancato salvataggio. Lo vide digrignare i denti, ma alla fine Kevin sorrise.  
«No, ma so che ti costerebbe salvarlo. Lo faresti per me, e io non voglio che tu rischi solo per proteggere me. Posso farlo. Lo sai».  
Stando con Ambrosius, Kevin aveva imparato a mentire o, quanto meno, aveva perso parte di quell’ingenuità che lo aveva portato tra le braccia di uno stregone che voleva uccidere il suo ragazzo, meno di due anni prima.  
«Dovrai prima imparare come aprire il portale». Grace non si lasciava distrarre facilmente dalle smancerie, a meno che non si trattasse di Griff, e riportò l’attenzione di tutti sulla questione principale.  
Diana annuì con convinzione. «Nel libro c’è scritto come fare. Ambrosius, dovrai aprire tu il portale e far passare Kevin. Servirà lo starflower per accrescere il più possibile il tuo potere. Grace, a meno che un’Ombra non cerchi di passare da questa parte, non dovrai intervenire: sarebbe rischioso nel tuo stato».  
Grace si portò le mani al ventre e fece una piccola e rapida smorfia, come se non fosse contenta di non poter partecipare all’azione.  
«E immagino che tu non sia abbastanza forte da renderti utile». Il tono di Ambrosius sembrava rimproverarla, ma era la verità, quindi Diana si limitò ad annuire.  
«Tu e Kevin siete legati, quindi per voi sarà più facile mantenere il contatto una volta che Kevin sarà passato dall’altra parte. Toby e Adam dovranno passare, e poi, Kevin, dovrai sigillare nuovamente il passaggio e tornare da questa parte prima che si richiuda. Pensi di riuscirci?».  
«Se mi insegni come fare». Kevin sorrise, e Diana sperò che la sua fiducia fosse ben riposta.  


______________________________

  
 _Eccoci al penultimo capitolo!  
Come vedete, le cose procedono in fretta e questa storia sta già per finire (insomma, sopportatemi ancora per poco).  
__  
Vi aspetto sulla mia pagina[FB](https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/). ^^_  
  



	5. Conseguenze

V

** Conseguenze **

Adam non sapeva se fosse merito del suo malore o del cocco che avevano mangiato fino a saziarsi. Non era saporito e fresco come quello a cui erano abituati, ma era meglio di qualsiasi tubero o radice amara che avessero mangiato negli ultimi giorni. Quello che sapeva era che stava scambiando con Toby tutte le effusioni che il suo ragazzo non gli aveva concesso da quando erano arrivati in quel posto maledetto.  
Il corpo di Toby era caldo e duro di muscoli allenati e desiderio. Non potevano andare fino in fondo, ma lo sentiva di nuovo vicino, desideroso di lui, e gli bastava. Gli bastava baciargli la pelle tesa intorno all’ombelico e risalire fino alla sua gola lasciando una traccia di saliva, slacciargli i jeans e toccarlo nel modo giusto per accorciargli il fiato.  
«Adam…». La voce di Toby era bassa, inframmezzata da sospiri e gemiti di piacere. Le braccia del suo ragazzo gli si strinsero sulle spalle, e Adam gonfiò il petto, premendo il torace contro il suo. La sensazione delle unghie corte di Toby sulla schiena lo spinse a stringere la presa, muovere più rapidamente la mano, ma anche i suoi jeans si erano fatti di colpo più stretti. Spinse l’erezione contro il fianco di Toby e lui sussultò. Ci era vicino, Adam ormai lo conosceva abbastanza da capire quando gli mancava poco, anche se non diceva nulla.  
Le dita di Toby gli arpionarono il denim su una natica, alla ricerca spasmodica della sua pelle e poi si infilarono nella tasca dei pantaloni. Strinse mentre veniva, e Adam avrebbe potuto venire solo guardandolo inarcarsi e spalancare la bocca in cerca d’aria. Un gemito così roco da fargli venire la pelle d’oca. La fronte di Toby, però, si aggrottò l’attimo dopo, e il sorriso sparì dal suo viso.  
«Che c’è?». Adam si slacciò i jeans prima di scoppiare, e puntò di nuovo al suo collo, affamato del sapore salato della sua pelle, ma Toby si alzò a sedere, sottraendosi alle sue labbra.  
Con la mano frugò ancora nella sua tasca, e Adam capì che aveva trovato il lichene.  
Toby aveva il respiro corto per l’orgasmo appena raggiunto e la pelle coperta di sudore, ma non c’era più traccia di piacere o abbandono nella sua espressione. Aprì la mano in cui stringeva il _Saint,_ esponendolo sul palmo, tra di loro. Lo guardò interrogativo, e Adam chinò lo sguardo.  
«Non ci posso credere». La delusione nel suo tono ferì Adam come un coltello nel cuore. Non c’era più traccia di eccitazione, di complicità. Toby gli lanciò addosso il lichene appassito e stropicciato, e scese dal letto, riallacciandosi i jeans.  
Adam cercò di trattenerlo afferrandogli un polso, ma Toby lo strattonò via. «Toby, posso spiegarti…».  
«Cosa?», lo aggredì l’altro. «Che dopo tutti gli sforzi per tenerti pulito, usi ancora quella merda? Era quello, prima, vero? Non le Ombre. Eri sotto l’effetto del _Saint!».  
_«Sì, ero sotto l’effetto del _Saint,_ ma non lo sto prendendo, Toby».  
«E allora perché ce l’hai con te, Adam?». Toby era troppo arrabbiato. Non gli avrebbe creduto, e lui aveva rovinato tutto, di nuovo.  
«Per te». Non fu sicuro di averlo detto finché non vide l’espressione incredula e disgustata sul volto del suo ragazzo.  
«Per me? Inventane un’altra, Adam». Gli diede le spalle, e Adam vide la sua schiena contrarsi e sussultare. Toby si portò le mani al viso. Non aveva bisogno di vedere la sua espressione per sapere che stava cercando di inghiottire le lacrime, e non ce la fece più.  
«Se non ci fosse nessun modo per tornare a casa?». Gli si formò un nodo in gola, ma non poteva tacere ancora. La visione era dietro le sue palpebre ogni volta che le abbassava: Toby morto, in quella casa, il suo corpo consumato dagli stenti e dalla disperazione. Sarebbe successo. Sarebbe successo se non fossero riusciti ad andarsene. «Se tutto quello che potessimo fare per il resto della nostra vita fosse guardare attraverso quello specchio, con te che rimpiangi Kevin, mentre moriamo un po’ alla volta, cibandoci solo di bacche e radici…».  
Toby si rivolse di nuovo verso di lui. «Adam, io non rimpiango Kevin. Ho avuto la possibilità di tornare con lui, ma ho scelto te».  
Adam sentì gli occhi diventare umidi. «Il _Saint_ ti fa sentire bene. Ti toglie la fame, la paura». Un sorriso amaro gli stirò le labbra, la voce incrinata. «Ti fa vedere quello che desideri».  
«O incubi spaventosi!».  
Scosse la testa. «Non all’inizio, Toby. Gli incubi arrivano con la dipendenza. Il tuo cervello ne vuole di più, ma il corpo non ce la fa, e allora… allora vedi cose spaventose, che non puoi controllare, ma…». Non riuscì a finire. Non riuscì a dirgli che era l’unica via di fuga che aveva trovato, che a lui sarebbe bastato per… Rimase inginocchiato sul letto, la testa china e le spalle curve, con le braccia inermi lungo i fianchi e i jeans slacciati. Sul lenzuolo i frammenti del lichene si confondevano tra le pieghe del cotone.  
Toby si mosse lentamente. Il pavimento scricchiolò quando spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra e poi mosse un passo verso la porta. Tornò indietro. Sospirò. «Pensavo». Si interruppe, e Adam trattenne il fiato nell’attesa che continuasse. «Pensavo che una delle noci di cocco che hai portato potremmo provare a piantarla nell’orto. Se germogliasse, ci vorrebbero anni prima che iniziasse a dare frutto ma, come è successo a noi, di finire qui, potrebbe capitare anche a qualcun altro».  
Adam alzò appena lo sguardo, inseguendo il respiro che sollevava e abbassava il torace di Toby, e si fermò sulla sua gola, sul pomo d’Adamo che scendeva ingoiando saliva e lacrime. «È un’ottima idea, Toby».  
«Allora, che ne dici di venire fuori con me a scegliere dove piantarla?».  
Toby era il suo migliore amico, l’unico che si fosse sempre sforzato di capirlo e di sostenerlo nonostante i suoi sbagli. Adam annuì e lasciò il letto, lasciò il lichene, resistendo alla tentazione di raccoglierlo. Si asciugò il viso col dorso della mano e seguì Toby, certo che l’altro avesse capito e che lo avesse già perdonato.  


**)o(**

Grace aveva già staccato i petali da una ventina di fiori, uno ad uno, ripetendo invocazioni rituali e gesti antichi. «Passami il mortaio». Allungò una mano verso Ambrosius e l’uomo sospirò.  
«Non puoi prendertelo da sola?». Non faceva altro che camminare avanti e indietro, incapace di nascondere il nervosismo, ma le passò il recipiente di pietra.  
«Almeno ti rendi utile invece di scavare un sentiero nel pavimento. Non dovresti imparare la formula?». Il mortaio era più pesante di quanto avesse immaginato e per un attimo vide Ambrosius sogghignare nel vederla in difficoltà. Lo appoggiò al tavolo e cominciò a riempirlo di petali.  
«Già fatto». Gli occhi scuri del warlock si illuminarono di orgoglio prima che li spostasse da lei a Kevin, all’altro lato della stanza. Grace guardò a sua volta in quella direzione, dove il ragazzo stava imparando come aprire il portale. Diana gli mostrava la sequenza dei gesti e ripeteva le parole dell’incantesimo con voce morbida e profonda.  
«Non immaginavo che fosse un’insegnante così brava».  
Ambrosius sogghignò. «È invidia quella che sento nella tua voce?».  
Grace atteggiò le labbra in una smorfia. «Beh, forse un pochino», ammise. Era inutile negarlo, e si stava davvero impegnando per lasciarsi alle spalle l’antico rancore tra di loro.  
«È brava». Ambrosius le si avvicinò, prendendo il pestello in mano, e Grace gli lasciò il posto. «Se non fosse stato per lei, sarei impazzito mentre ero prigioniero del tuo incantesimo». Cominciò a triturare i petali con più forza di quanta ne avesse Grace, ma con gli stessi movimenti che avrebbe fatto lei.  
«Riconosco che non sia stato… appropriato, da parte mia».  
«Dovrebbero essere delle scuse?». Ambrosius alzò gli occhi su di lei e Grace si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo. «Centosessant'anni», le ricordò. «E sarei ancora lì se Kevin non mi avesse liberato».  
«Erano altri tempi». Grace cercò di fare l’espressione più contrita di cui fosse capace. Sapeva che quello che aveva fatto era sbagliato, ma all’epoca le era sembrato giusto. Persino generoso.  
Ambrosius dedicò di nuovo la propria attenzione al lavoro. I petali candidi dello starflower erano diventati quasi trasparenti, la linfa che avevano rilasciato rendeva lucida la conca interna della pietra. «Mi avresti davvero sacrificato dopo la nascita del nostro primo figlio?».  
Lui non alzò nemmeno gli occhi, e lei si morse il labbro. «Mia madre non era comprensiva e paziente come Diana».  
Lui sospirò. «Lo sospettavo. Sospettavo che quella vecchia strega mi avrebbe ucciso alla prima occasione, ma confidavo che tu mi amassi abbastanza».  
«Oh, Ambrosius…».  
«Lascia stare, Grace. Come dicono in quest’epoca, tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, non è vero? Finirà bene anche per quei due».  
«Ne sei convinto?».  
«Siamo i migliori incantatori del Treesom sull’isola». Le regalò quel suo sorriso da schiaffi, e Grace avrebbe tanto voluto credergli.  
«Vuoi dire che siamo gli unici».

**)o(**

  
Kevin era pronto: Diana aveva dipinto delle rune sulla sua faccia, sui dorsi delle mani e sulle palme dei piedi, e lui aveva infilato nello zaino il mortaio e tre ampolle. Lui stesso aveva consumato alcuni petali di starflower e subito aveva sentito i suoi sensi farsi più acuti, la concentrazione aumentare. Poteva sentire il potere del Treesom scorrergli nelle vene, riscaldandolo con l’energia del Sole.  
Ambrosius lo baciò. «Stai attento, e sii veloce. Non so per quanto riuscirò a tenere aperto il portale».  
Il Warlock appoggiò le dita sullo specchio, i pollici si sfioravano appena, poi ruotò i polsi e ogni polpastrello lasciò dietro di sé una traccia gelatinosa e trasparente.  
_«Apri ciò che è stato chiuso nel vortice tra i mondi. Apri il tuo abbraccio oscuro. Lega i mondi, districa il percorso. Rivela la via. Mostra ai miei occhi il sentiero da compiere. Il mio compito è vedere. Il mio compito è sapere. Rivela la via. Rivela la via. Rivela la via».  
_ _«Rivela la via»._ La voce di Grace, alle spalle di Bro, si unì alla sua. Un attimo dopo anche quella di Diana ripeté l’invocazione, e il vetro dello specchio divenne opaco e poi tornò limpido. Dall’altra parte c’era una stanza.  
Bro ricominciò l’invocazione da capo, e al centro dello specchio si formò un’increspatura, poi ne seguirono altre, come se lo specchio fosse stato liquido e qualcuno vi avesse gettato dentro un sasso. Ambrosius staccò le dita dal vetro, lento e attento come se stesse maneggiando dell’esplosivo. Allargò le braccia e si allontanò dallo specchio.  
Kevin contò i passi che il suo compagno stava compiendo all’indietro. Quando fece il terzo, l’apertura nel portale era abbastanza grande perché potesse tuffarcisi dentro.  
Per un istante sentì ancora alle sue spalle le voci che chiedevano che la via fosse rivelata, e poi la vide, la strada tra i mondi, simile a un filo sottile e liquido, un cordone ombelicale che si ricostituiva via via. Annaspò in cerca di aria, in cerca di un centro di gravità che gli permettesse di coordinare i passi, di correre, di mantenersi in equilibrio, di raggiungere l’altra parte.  
Quando sbucò dall’altro specchio, gli parve di non aver respirato per tutto il tempo. Poteva aver corso per ore, per giorni, e non aver mai respirato, eppure, col primo ossigeno che gli riempì i polmoni, gridò: «Toby?».  
Non si voltò nemmeno a guardare il passaggio, corse fuori dalla stanza, attraversò la cucina e uscì. Non c’erano altre stanze. «Toby!».  
Toby e Adam erano fuori, a pochi metri dalla porta, le ginocchia piegate a terra e le mani congiunte intorno a qualcosa. Alzarono gli sguardi increduli e, in un istante, furono in piedi.  
«Kevin!». Prima che Toby potesse riprendersi dalla sorpresa, Kevin lo raggiunse e lo strinse in un abbraccio. «Come…».  
«Dopo! Dobbiamo sbrigarci, prima che il portale si richiuda». N on c’era bisogno che spiegasse dove dovessero andare: Toby e Adam corsero in camera. Attraverso lo specchio videro Bro, le labbra in movimento e l’espressione concentrata. Aveva la fronte corrugata come se stesse sostenendo uno sforzo immane.  
«Via le scarpe», ordinò Kevin. Gettò sul letto lo zaino e lo aprì estraendo rapidamente un pennarello nero. «Devo disegnarvi delle rune addosso». Bastava guardare lui per capire quello che intendeva.  
«Con un pennarello?». Toby era scettico, ma tolse le scarpe comunque.  
«Non c’è tempo per inchiostro e pennello».  
«E non è più il medioevo, giusto?». Adam fece un sorriso incerto, ma Kevin non aveva tempo di pensare alle sue insicurezze, e si limitò ad annuire.  
Tracciò i segni sul viso di Toby, poi sulle sue mani, infine lo fece sedere per potergli sollevare i piedi e disegnare sulle piante. Lo fece anche con Adam. Gettò il pennarello nel fondo dello zaino e tirò fuori le ampolle. «Dovete bere questo».  
«Cos’è?». Kevin sperava che l’avversione di Toby per la magia, in quel frangente, non fosse di ostacolo, ma era stato troppo ottimista.  
«Starflower». Rispose in modo secco. Non avevano tempo da perdere e Toby avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione.  
«No». Scosse la testa, facendo un passo indietro, ma Adam, alle sue spalle, lo fece girare verso di sé e lo baciò con prepotenza, costringendolo a chinare la testa in virtù dei centimetri d’altezza in più. Lo strinse e gli tolse il fiato, facendogli aprire le labbra. Toby lo spinse via un attimo dopo, stringendosi una mano alla gola.  
«Litigheremo dopo, Toby». Adam teneva in mano un’ampolla vuota e aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma Kevin non avrebbe saputo dire se stesse per piangere o se fosse effetto dello starflower. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo per aver risolto il problema della testardaggine di Toby, ma aveva la mascella contratta. Lo osservò aprire la seconda boccetta e berne il contenuto e, per un istante, desiderò che gli andasse di traverso. Desiderò che una delle ampolle si fosse rotta durante il viaggio e che Adam non tornasse indietro con loro.  
«Adesso?». Adam era una corda tesa, Kevin poteva quasi percepire la sua agitazione. I suoi occhi si stavano arrossando in fretta.  
Si costrinse ad accantonare la gelosia che provava e raccolse la terza ampolla, versandone il contenuto nel mortaio. Vi immerse le dita. «Adesso apro il portale in modo che si possa viaggiare da questo mondo al nostro. Appena sarà aperto, vi ci buttate dentro e cominciate a correre».  
«E tu?». Toby lo aveva ascoltato accigliato. Kevin conosceva la ruga verticale tra le sue sopracciglia e quel modo di tenere basso il mento per non guardare Adam. Era arrabbiato.  
«Io dovrò sigillare di nuovo il portale in modo che le Ombre non possano attraversarlo, prima di seguirvi».  
«La casa è circondata di rune che le tengono all’esterno», lo informò Adam.  
«Come farai?», chiese invece Toby.  
Kevin sorrise, sicuro di sé e grato per l’attenzione di Toby. «Dovrò essere veloce». Pose le dita sullo specchio, come aveva fatto Bro, dall’altro lato. I pollici che si sfioravano appena e si separavamo nel tracciare un semicerchio. Ogni dito lasciava dietro di sé una traccia bagnata.  
_«_ _Apri ciò che è stato chiuso nel vortice tra i mondi. Apri il tuo abbraccio oscuro. Lega i mondi, districa il percorso»._ Alla sua voce si unì, simile a un’eco lontana, quella di Ambrosius, e Kevin sorrise. Il contatto era stato stabilito nel modo corretto.  _«Rivela la via. Mostra ai miei occhi il sentiero da compiere. Il mio compito è vedere. Il mio compito è sapere. Rivela la via. Rivela la via. Rivela la via».  
_ Guardava dritto negli occhi di Bro, e quando le loro voci si coordinarono intravvide un sorriso tendergli le labbra. Kevin desiderò con tutto se stesso tornare da lui, baciarlo e morderlo, e fare l’amore con lui. Si allontanò di un passo, poi di un altro. «Adesso!». Mosse il terzo passo indietro e vide Adam spingere Toby nel varco.  
I piedi di Adam incespicarono, ma riuscì a seguire Toby nel vortice. Kevin attese ancora un istante.  _«Rivela la via»,_ ripeté ancora una volta, prima di afferrare il mortaio. Il cuore gli batteva forte in gola. Doveva essere veloce.  
Il mortaio non gli era sembrato così pesante, prima.  
Bro fece un cenno con la testa, e Kevin scagliò il mortaio contro lo specchio. Si lanciò nel portale mentre il vetro andava in frantumi e il cordone ombelicale tra i due mondi si sgretolò troppo in fretta. Kevin si sentì cadere, precipitare.  
Poi la mano di Bro si strinse sulla sua, in uno spazio a metà tra il loro mondo e quello da cui stava fuggendo, e Kevin vi si aggrappò con tutte le forze che aveva.  
Si sentì trarre in salvo. Le rune sulle sue mani si legarono alle rune sulle mani di Bro, e lui lo riportò a casa, tra le sue braccia.  
Kevin precipitò addosso a Bro nell’istante in cui lo specchio si infrangeva alle sue spalle. Tornò a respirare, quasi incredulo sorrise e baciò lo stregone, steso sotto di lui. Le braccia di Bro lo strinsero per un momento. L’uomo respirava con affanno per lo sforzo fatto, ma voltò lo sguardo indietro, dove Diana e Grace si stavano occupando dei ragazzi.  
Toby si stava alzando. Forse gli girava la testa, ma Diana lo stava aiutando. Adam, però, era ancora a terra, col volto pallido e le labbra bluastre. Grace cercava di svegliarlo, colpendolo al viso con degli schiaffi sempre meno gentili.  
«Adam!». La voce incerta di Toby convinse Kevin ad alzarsi. «Adam! Che succede? Perché non si sveglia? Adam!». Toby si lasciò cadere in ginocchio accanto al suo ragazzo, e Kevin si avvicinò trattenendo il fiato.  
Grace sollevò lo sguardo sulla sorella e su Bro, prima di guardare Toby. «È in overdose». Grace non era mai davvero gentile, a meno che la situazione non fosse disperata.  
Kevin sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere, ma aveva voluto ignorarlo. Avrebbe voluto ignorare anche le lacrime di Toby, ma non ci riusciva. Lo abbracciò, senza sapere cosa dire.  
«Possiamo salvarlo». Grace cercò lo sguardo di Toby, che si sollevò subito sul suo. «Posso salvarlo e farlo stare bene, ma non ti piacerà…».  
«Salvalo!», la interruppe Toby. «Salvalo, Grace, ti prego».  
Kevin allontanò Toby in modo che Grace potesse usare la magia su di lui. C’era un solo modo per purificare del tutto l’organismo di Adam dal  _Saint.  
_ _«Sacra luna che illumina il cammino, concedimi il potere del Treesom. Acque sacre siate veicolo di questo potere. Egli è mio. Mi è stato donato…».  
_ «Toby». Diana gli accarezzò il braccio. «Devi rispondere. Devi dire che sei tu a donare Adam, perché lui non può farlo».  
«Cosa?». Toby era frastornato.  
«Di’ “io lo concedo”», lo istruì Bro.  
«Solo così sarà salvo», lo incalzò Diana.  
«Io… io lo concedo». Kevin lo sentì tremare tra le proprie braccia. Toby non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo, di cosa stesse autorizzando, e la magia lo terrorizzava, ma perdere Adam lo spaventava ancora di più.  
_«Potere dell’oceano, potere della luna_ _, io lo accolgo come mio Aspirante_ _!»._ Grace premette le mani sul torace di Adam, e lui sussultò e tremò mentre Grace assorbiva il potere dello starflower che intossicava il suo corpo.  
Passarono secondi interminabili prima che Adam aprisse la bocca in un primo, disperato respiro. L’aria gli riempì di nuovo i polmoni, e lui aprì gli occhi cerchiati e disorientati, inconsapevole di essere stato a un passo dal morire.  
Kevin lasciò la presa su Toby, permettendogli di raggiungere Adam. Il suo sollievo sarebbe durato poco, ma per ora poteva lasciarlo in pace. Uno di loro, proprio lui magari, avrebbe dovuto dire loro che Adam adesso apparteneva al Treesom, che l’incantesimo che gli aveva salvato la vita, metteva anche quella vita nelle mani del potere che Toby odiava e che gli aveva già portato via lui e Van.  
Si sentì avvolgere dalle braccia forti di Bro e decise di non pensarci, almeno per ora. Si appoggiò al suo torace, e Bro gli posò un bacio tra i capelli; quello valeva più di qualsiasi complimento avesse potuto fargli.  
Finalmente, erano tutti a casa.  
Finalmente, non c’erano più Ombre nel loro mondo.  
Alle conseguenze avrebbero pensato in un altro momento.

________________________________________

__ Questa storia è finita… in stile Dante’s Cove: con qualche nuovo problema da risolvere, che però viene rimandato alla stagione successiva.  
Prossimamente, quindi, aspettatevi un mio ritorno in questo fandom per rimettere in piedi Adam e scoprire come prenderà Toby la sua affiliazione al Treesom.  
Un grazie di cuore a chi ha seguito questa storia pur non conoscendo il fandom, a chi si è fidato di me per avventurarsi in qualcosa di nuovo, a chi conosceva già Dante’s Cove e sentiva la necessità di tirare fuori quei due poveri ragazzi dalla situazione in cui erano!  
Il mese prossimo uscirà mia breve storia originale, ma nel frattempo cercherò di tirare fuori dalla mia testa qualcos’altro quindi, se volete restare informati sui miei prossimi lavori, seguitemi su [FB](https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/)! ^^

_ A presto. ♥ _


End file.
